


Tell Me About My Grandfather

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, Death, Ficlet, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Memories, Mild Language, Old Friends, Post-Episode: s05e04 Lars' Head, Reminiscing, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: When little Priyanka Universe turns ten, she asks Lars about the grandfather she never had a chance to know ...Short, sad post-Wanted future ficlet with Lars.





	Tell Me About My Grandfather

“Lars, what was my grandfather like?” asked Priyanka Universe when she turned ten (Lars called her Pri mostly because he knew she hated it).

Lars raised a single pink eyebrow.

“I mean, mom and dad don’t talk much about him,” Pri said. She lowered her head. “And I was kind of afraid to ask Rose or the Gems so ...”

“Ah ...” Lars nodded. Immediately he grinned. “Well, he was an annoying little bastard, for one.”

Pri seemed taken aback.

Lars looked down at his hand, reminiscing as he stared at the pink hue of his skin.

“Man, don’t even get me started,” Lars said. “Never left me alone, never stopped bothering me when he knew I was irritated about something. He was the type to never just take ‘I don’t wanna talk about it’ for an answer.” He put his hand to his temple. “And dumb too! He’d run into the most dangerous stuff all the time, just to save someone else’s skin! Times when he could have just run away! I mean how stupid is that?”

Lars chuckled.

“Boy, I tell you, I can’t count all the times that little snot got me in trouble,” Lars said. “He’s the most annoying, infuriating, goody-two-shoes little jerk I ever had the _displeasure_ of meeting!”

Lars paused as Pri just stared at him. Lars’s smile faded and he sighed. He stared off towards the sunset.

“... he was the best friend I ever had,” Lars said. “Still miss the asshole.”


End file.
